


The Truth

by Mikayla001



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikayla001/pseuds/Mikayla001
Summary: Abby is on the hunt to find her best friend Will who goes missing. On the way, she runs into someone unexpected, and the bond between them grows. She has to learn to believe in herself and trust her teammates to get the job done. Her connection to Will has a pull on her, as she tries to defeat James Wells, a criminal mastermind, who has been successful in many bombings, shootings, and the deaths of many.





	The Truth

Life is not like what people expect it to be. It’s way different, especially for Abby Hope. Life is full of surprises, love, action, anger, and sadness. Her life has definitely been all of these, especially this last year.  
This is the story of Abigail Hope, but you can call her Abby for short. She’s a seventeen year old girl who is in her last year of high school. She has dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is an only child and lives in a city called Gateway View. It’s a small city, where everybody knows each other. Everyone knows Abby and what a tragedy she suffered when she was seven. Her parents died in a plane crash eleven years ago. I won’t go into detail about it because there is no time. I’m here to tell you a completely different story, so let’s get back to it. Keep in mind, the year is 2045.  
It all started the day Abby’s grandfather told her he was leaving. Her grandfather is tall and old, but strong, and caring. He is seventy-four and is a very busy man. His job has him travel all over the world, making him do stuff that Abby doesn’t know about. I guess you could say it’s top secret.  
Her grandfather has been suffering with the death of his wife. She died of cancer a few days ago. They were too late to discover it to have done anything to help.   
Abby’s best friend lives next door to her. His name is William Rogers, but he goes by Will. He’s nineteen and in his second year of college. He has golden blonde hair, beige tan skin tone, and sapphire blue eyes. He’s really tall, six foot five to be exact. Will is also the oldest of five kids in his family. He’s a fantastic older brother, and like a brother to Abby. They officially met in fourth grade, and ever since then they’ve been best friends.  
Everyone lives on one half of the city, on the other half live ‘bad’ guys. Or at least that's what they think. Nobody has ever gone to that side since a little seven year old boy went and was found dead at the halfway point the following week. They’re not sure what could happen on that side, there were many stories of this place, ones with monsters, ending up lost, and death.   
ᐧ ᐧ ᐧ  
Every other Saturday, Abby drove over to Columbia university, where Will was schooling. 

Abby: I’m here.

Will: I’ll be out of class in five minutes, meet you at the front of the college.

Abby: Okay.

Will came out minutes later, his backpack on his back, loaded with papers and books. Abby was leaning against her brand new car. “McLaren 570. It’s a beauty.” Will said. “I have to say, I’m a bit jealous.”  
“A bit?~” Abby said jokingly by giving Will a nudge.  
“Okay fine, I’m really jealous. You’re lucky your an only child.”  
“It’s not as fun as it looks.”  
“How so?”  
Abby walked around to the other side of the car, before stopping and putting her hand on the top of it. “You’re as lonely as can be.”  
“Try being at college.”  
“Ugh, don’t remind me. I don’t know how you do it, college seems so hard. I still don’t know what college to attend.”  
“Your smarter than everyone in all your classes, I’m sure any college would accept you.”  
Abby’s mouth quirked, as she opened the McLaren door, which lifted up instead of pulling it out. “You always know what to say, I don’t know how you do it.”  
“I have four younger siblings Abby, I should know what to say by now.”  
Abby shrugged her shoulders, “Fair enough.”  
Just as Abby was about to sit down, Will intervened, “Can I drive?”  
Abby gave him a dead look, “Don’t push it.”  
ᐧ ᐧ ᐧ  
A half an hour later, they were back at Abby’s house. “So what would you like to eat?” Abby said as she was hopping out of the car.   
“Well,” Will said following Abby inside as he shut the garage door behind him. “I was thinking you could make your delicious, and elegant banana cream pie?”  
“That’s not even lunch.”  
“So~”  
“It takes so long.”  
“But it’s so worth it.”  
“Not if I don’t get a piece.”  
“I’ll save you one.” Will closed the distance between them, “Please.” he tilted his head, giving an irresistible smile.  
Abby thought about it for a moment. Her head tilting back and forth. Back and forth. “How ‘bout I show you how to make it?”  
“But it wouldn’t taste as good as yours plus I’d probably mess it up.”  
Abby didn’t have to think, and just said the first thing that came to her mind. “True~”  
“Hey~”  
She put her hands up, “Just stating the facts.”  
“Yeah whatever Miss Dory.”  
“Hey! You said you’d never bring that up again!” Abby used one finger, poking his chest and prodding him backwards, “Now we get to watch two romantic movies.”  
Will was up against the garage door. “What happened to the first one?”  
“You agreed to it when you asked for the banana cream pie.”  
“Abby,” Will placed his palms, on her upper arms, “Don’t make me do this.” He swirled his thumbs in a circular motion, sending goosebumps down Abby’s arms.  
He knew I couldn’t argue when he did this. It makes my breath hitch. Almost every time we were about to argue, he did did it. I think he enjoyed the sound of my raspy breathing more than doing it itself.  
Abby gave in, “Fine, one romantic movie.”  
“Deal. Will you make popcorn too?”  
“We’re watching a movie, and having banana cream pie, is there anything else you want?”  
“Mint chocolate chip cookies.” He made it sound more like a question than a statement.  
Abby’s mouth fell to the floor, “Your crazy. By the time I get all of this done, it’d be time for dinner.”  
“So that’s a yes?”  
“No! You can have one or the other. Mint cookies or pie.”  
“You forgot the popcorn.”  
“Popcorns a givin. You can’t have a movie without popcorn.”  
Will nodded his head, not saying anything. “So, what will it be?” Abby asked impatiently.  
“How about you make both, and I’ll visit you next week.”  
Abby considered it. She did only get to see Will one maybe twice a month if she got lucky. “I feel like this is the thousandth time I’ve said fine just today.”  
Will grinned, pumping his fist in the air.  
ᐧ ᐧ ᐧ  
The kitchen was an absolute disaster. It looked like a hurricane struck, but just in the kitchen. In the living room, popcorn was spread over the floor, like butter coating bread.  
Abby shifted, “Wasn’t so bad was it?”  
“That’s what you say at the end of every romance movie.”  
She looked up at Will, “Well, you have to learn how to treat a girl right, one way or another.”  
“I choose another.” Will set the popcorn bowl off to the side. “And, what makes you think I don’t treat girls right?”  
Abby tilted her head, and gave him a really look. “You go on date with girl, and after a few weeks, break up. Then you find another girl, and the same thing happens. What’s holding you back?”  
Will was speechless. The words finally came. “I-I don’t know.” he confessed. Abby looked up at him.  
“That’s a lie.” she said.  
Will threw his hands in the air. “You caught me.” He rested his arms on the back of the couch. “I guess,” Will looked down. “I guess it’s just,” he licked his lips. “The age difference.”  
“The age difference?!” Abby burst out and chuckled.  
“What’s so funny about that?” Will questioned.  
“You, I didn’t think,” the laughing stopped, and her face became serious. “Age shouldn’t be what holds you back. If you truly love someone, it doesn’t matter the difference.”  
“And what about you? Why aren’t you dating?”  
“Actually, I am.”  
“Really?” Will looked surprised.  
“You looked so surprised, why?”  
“I just thought with your parents-”  
Sadness spread across Abby’s face. Will knew she didn’t like talking about her parents, so why was he bringing it up?   
Will realized the mistake he’d made, a fraction of a second to late. “That was eleven years ago, it’s about time I move on.” Abby breathed.  
“Abby, I-”  
“It’s okay Will, really.” she said standing up. Abby picked up the popcorn bowl, and faced Will. “You should probably go, it’s getting late.”  
“Abby,”  
“I have things to clean, and get done that won’t do themselves.” She quickly paced to the kitchen, and fiercely scrubbed the bowl.   
It wasn’t until she heard the door close that she stopped.  
ᐧ ᐧ ᐧ

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the errors--if there are any. This is my first story I've done, and want to see what people think of it. Hope you liked it!


End file.
